Dormir avec Shura
by SignyVenetia
Summary: Yukio et Shura ont régulièrement à dormir ensemble en missions. Il aime la regarder dormir. Ce sont des moments qu'il chérit. Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise "Sleeping with Shura" par OnlyTheInevitable.


Bonjour! Etant une grande fan du couple Yukio/Shura et n'en trouvant hélas pas assez selon moi du côté français, j'ai décidé de traduire ce bel O.S anglais afin d'en faire profiter d'autres fans qui en manquent peut-être aussi (et, pourquoi pas, parvenir par un heureux miracle à motiver certains à apporter du contenu sur ce merveilleux couple).

L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je souhaite simplement apporter plus de contenu pour ceux qui n'aurait pas la possibilité d'aller lire du contenu anglais. L'auteur est sur ce site sous le pseudonyme de OnlyTheInevitable, et a eu la gentilesse de me laisser traduire son oeuvre. Un lien vers son profil est présent sur le mien, et j'invite fortement ceux d'entre vous qui seraient bons en anglais à aller lire l'original ainsi que les 25 autres écrits dont elle est à l'origine (pas tous sur ce manga, histoire de varier les plaisirs). Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Shura a de nombreuses personnalitées. Ayant été assigné comme son partenaire fréquemment au fil des années, Yukio les a toutes vu. Shura sobre, Shura ivre, Shura énervé, Shura contente, Shura triste, la liste est longue. Il n'y a personne qu'il ne connaisse mieux qu'elle. Et si il y a bien une chose que Yukio a apprit pour sûr après tout ce temps passé ensemble, Shura endormie était sa préférée.

Beaucoup des missions leurs ayant été attribuées nécessitaient de passer la nuit sur place. Ils avaient partagé tout et n'importe quoi, allant d'un lit dans une chambre d'hôtel, à un sac de couchage, jusqu'à un simple sol crasseux. Ce n'était pas gênant, ils s'y étaient fait tout simplement.

Yukio aimait le sentiment de familiarité, lorsqu'il dormait aux côtés de Shura. En fait, c'était même plus simple que de dormir seul. C'était comme un enfant ayant un doudou. Un doudou de 26 ans, alcoolique, fier, et à la chevelure de feu.

« **Si tu penses que tu vas dormir avec moi, poule mouillée, tu délires.** Dit-elle avec un sourire complice en lâchant ses baguages sur le sol.

 **-Comme si j'en avais envie.** Plaisanta-t-il en retour. »

Ensuite elle mettait son pyjama, un kimono qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et qui ferait bander d'un regard la plupart des garçons de son âge. Après qu'elle ait fini, il enfilait le sien, un t-shirt et un jogging. Ils passaient le reste de la soirée allongés sur leur côté respectif du lit, elle jouant à l'un de ses jeux vidéos, lui lisant un livre ou nettoyant ses pistolets. La soirée passait ainsi, entrecoupée de petites discussions.

Quand le temps l'emportait sur elle, son jeu finissait délaissé entre ses mains tandis que sa respiration devenait calme et rythmé. Alors il mettait de côté ce qu'il faisait, retirait doucement le jeu de ses mains, et éteignait les lumières.

« **Bonne nuit, Shura.** Murmura-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans le lit.

 **-'Nuit,** **Quatre'** **z** **yeux.** Marmonna-t-elle à demi-endormie, accompagné par un léger ronflement. »

Jamais de sa vie Yukio n'avait eu affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi enrageant que Shura Kirigakure, et jamais de sa vie il n'avait placé autant sa confiance en quelqu'un comme ça. Elle avait sauvé sa vie plus de fois qu'il ne parvenait à l'admettre. Elle est la personne à qui il confierait toujours ses arrières, il savait qu'elle le couvrirait toujours. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir faire la même chose en retour. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne un discussion entre quelques exorcistes au Quartier Général, à propos de leurs missions avec la célèbre Shura Kirigakure.

« **Il y a cette fois ou j'ai dû mettre mon sac de couchage trop près du sien je suppose, et elle m'a menacé** **avec son familier.** »

 _Yukio a partagé un sac de couchage avec elle._

« **C'est rien ! On a dû prendre une chambre d'hôtel une fois et j'ai accidentellement supposé qu'on partagerait le lit, et elle a dégainé son sabre.** »

 _Yukio partage toujours le lit avec elle. _

« **Félicitations à celui qui réussit à s'approcher de ça.** »

Il sentit un bras s'étaler contre son estomac et tourna sa tête pour voir une masse de cheveux rouges chatouiller son épaule. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que cette routine était une façon pour elle de lui montrer sa confiance. Elle ne laissait jamais personne la voir comme ça. Il baissa le regard et vu son visage, habituellement empreint d'arrogance et de puissance, et maintenant baigné d'une expression calme et sereine. Ses cils effleuraient ses joues et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, sa respiration douce et chaude réchauffant son bras. Il chérissait ça. Il aimait apprendre tout ces petits trucs sur elle, dans ces moments là. Par exemple, elle dormait toujours du côté gauche du lit, « la gauche porte bonheur ».

Bien qu'elle le nie véhémentement, elle était câline. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait elle s'étendait mais finissait toujours attaché à lui, et parfois se retrouvait même sur lui. La première fois qu'elle l'a fait il avait été pris au dépourvu, la façon dont elle s'était collé à lui était étonnamment intime en comparaison de sa brutalité ordinaire. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire. C'était agréable de sentir sa chaleur l'étreindre, et parfois il l'étreignait en retour et se détachait d'elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne voit. C'était inutile cependant, puisque chaque matin il se réveillait avec un « _Waw,_ _Quatre'zyeux,_ _je ne te prenais pas pour un tel pervers, s'agripper à une pauvre femme sans défense dans son sommeil, honte à toi._ » le réprimait-elle doucement.

Elle dormait pratiquement dans n'importe quelles conditions, pas que ce soit une réelle surprise. Son kimono finissait toujours par pas mal s'ouvrir dans son sommeil. D'autres fois, elle partait se coucher en portant uniquement ses sous-vêtements, à son plus grand embarras.

« **Awww, est-ce que le petit Yukio n'a jamais vu le corps d'une femme ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la modestie ?**

 **-La modestie c'est pour les mauviettes.**

 **-S'il te plaît met simplement quelque chose.** »

Se moquer de lui était son jeu préféré. Que ce soit en se promenant en portant trois fois rien pour le faire réagir, littéralement, ou en s'appuyant un peu trop contre lui lorsqu'ils se détendaient dans le lit. Elle aimait essayer de le faire rougir. La plupart du temps elle y parvenait. Afin de riposter, il s'était une fois « endormi » et avait inversé leurs positions. Il avait roulé sur le lit et enroulé ses bras autour de ses côtes, la serrant contre lui. Il avait sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle respirait de justesse, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas le déranger. C'était mignon. Il n'avait pas pu résister et avait ouvert un œil pour regarder ses joues, visibles de cet angle. Elles étaient aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Il avait sentit sa main se poser doucement sur lui alors qu'elle s'endormait comme ça. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait autant embêté auparavant. C'était exaltant.

Cependant, il y avait des nuits qui lui permettaient de réaliser que la force impénétrable avec qui il travaillait avait un côté vulnérable. C'était rare, mais il arrivait que Shura fasse des cauchemars. Yukio pouvait dire qu'ils étaient pires que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà fait. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait été terrifié. Il l'avait regardé plus attentivement lorsqu'il avait remarqué que sa respiration était devenu erratique. Elle était allongé là, serrant les draps si forts que ses jointures en étaient devenus blanches, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide.

« **Shura ?** Avait-il chuchoté, remuant doucement son épaule. »

Il avait commencé à réellement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait vu une larme parcourir son visage et un sanglot étouffé échapper de sa gorge. Shura ne pleurait jamais.

« **Shura ?** **S'il te plaît réveilles-toi.** Dit-il plus frénétiquement. »

Elle se réveilla d'un bond et scanna la pièce du regard, tremblante, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur lui.

« **Yukio. Je... Est-ce que ça va ?** Bredouilla-t-elle, essayant de regagner son calme.

 **-Oui je vais bien. Plus important, l'es-tu ? On dirait que tu as fait un cauchemar.**

 **-Ce n'était rien. Rendors-toi.** Dit-elle, se retournant. »

Elle ne lui avait pas raconté son cauchemar, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était caresser ses cheveux de ses doigts tandis qu'elle tentait de stabiliser sa respiration. Après ça, le même schéma se reproduisit plusieurs fois par la suite. Il avait réalisé au fil du temps que ses cauchemars correspondaient au fois où il avait été blessé en missions. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle était évidemment embarrassé lorsqu'il assistait à ses cauchemars, mais il avait comprit qu'être simplement là pour elle était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'aimait pas penser à comment c'était lorsqu'il n'était pas là avec elle.

L'une de ses habitudes les plus drôles était de jurer dans son sommeil. Il dirait qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, si elle disait autre chose que des insultes.

« **Trou du cul** »

« **Ah nom de Dieu** »

« **Merde** »

C'était extrêmement amusant lorsque dit avec sa voix ensommeillée… un peu inconfortable quand dit avec luxure. Elle gémissait aussi parfois, généralement tout contre son oreille, son souffle chaud chatouillant son cou. Accompagné par son corps, ondulant contre le sien, le contraignait généralement à placer un coussin contre son entrejambe en essayant de ne pas penser à ce dont elle devait rêver tout en priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

Il aimait la Shura endormie surtout parce que ne portait plus ce masque habituel, et qu'il pouvait tout voir. C'était une partie d'elle que seul lui pouvait voir, et il aimait ça. Il la sentit bouger et regarda plus bas pour voir la voir endormie, le visage souriant en bavant sur son haut.

Oui, il aimera toujours ces moments.

* * *

Si cela vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je serai ravis de transmettre vos avis à l'auteur!~


End file.
